<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Feast to Forget by legowolas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288089">A Feast to Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legowolas/pseuds/legowolas'>legowolas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Mereth Nuin Giliath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legowolas/pseuds/legowolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glîlenneth Goldflower comes to Mirkwood to visit Eythriel Fernwood for Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Mirkwood elves’ Feast of Starlight. Thranduil is a snob, Legolas is a himbo, and there’s nothing to drink except wine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Feast to Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/gifts">peggyismywife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AMLOTHHH MERRY CHRISTMAS QUEEN!!!!!! I love you so so so much and I hope you enjoy this wild party fic since I won't be at college with you to attend wild parties irl :///<br/>Also this is a formal thank you for the (s)elf-insert fic u wrote when u were 11, it was very inspirational &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hour one </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, all they have at this snob party is wine,” Eythriel complained, wrinkling their nose. “I want some sparkling cider.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be cider <em>somewhere</em> around here,” Glîlenneth replied, sipping their own wine and looking round. “King Thranduil has <em>every</em> type of alcohol, we could go ask him.”</p><p> </p><p>The idea of simply asking the Elvenking proved impossible. The two elves had tried to speak to him, but he was just ignoring them as he was doing with the rest of the crowd gathered round him. Party Thrandy would be of no help.</p><p> </p><p>Eythriel and Glîlenneth resorted to questioning the equally useless guests.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hour two</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After long searching, the companions eventually found a man hoarding an entire barrel of sparkling cider, so they beat him up and took it. Neither Eythriel nor Glîlenneth felt any remorse, for they had earlier heard him referring to maidens as ‘females’. The two of them laughed at him while Eythriel drank his cider.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hour three</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How much alcohol do you think Thranduil is hoarding in his cellars?” Glîlenneth asked suspiciously, finishing off their latest glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much,” Eythriel decided.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go and steal some. Be gay commit treason, you know. Everyone’s distracted at the moment with the celebrations, and who knows what else we’ll find in the palace? The guy is <em>loaded</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. How would we get in though, do you think the door is unlocked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Thranduil is as stupid as an elf could be, he would not think to lock his door.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hour four</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Glîlenneth and Eythriel were laughing as they fled through the palace corridors loaded with expensive alcohol, jewellery, and either goods.</p><p> </p><p>Their impromptu plan was going spectacularly, until they rounded a corner and bumped straight into Legolas.</p><p> </p><p>The elf companions both exclaimed at the same time when they saw him, afraid of being caught with his father's most valuable jewellery.</p><p> </p><p>“Cousin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Legolas! You are not at the party?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, and it became clear that he was very drunk when the head-shaking turned into dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’all came to visit me,, in my house?” he asked, after his solo dance party.</p><p> </p><p>“Of.. course!” Eythriel improvised.</p><p> </p><p>“That is... <em>so</em> nice....” Legolas whined, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh, don’t cry!” Glîlenneth said, reaching up to dab his eyes with one of their stolen silk handkerchiefs.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas took it from them and blew his nose with it, which made Glîlenneth take several steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said through tears. “I just,,, love my friends. Do you want to come to the parlour?”</p><p> </p><p>Glîlenneth and Eythriel shared a pained look, knowing they should get out of the castle with their stolen goods. But Legolas just looked so sincere, and Glîlenneth didn’t want to disappoint him. Eythriel wouldn’t have minded, but didn’t want to leave Glîlenneth in the castle alone.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hour five</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was how Eythriel and Glîlenneth found themselves at a glorified sleepover with the Elven prince, on the Elvenking’s couches.</p><p> </p><p>Eythriel could not stop hiccupping from the bubbles in the cider, and Glîlenneth's once-green outfit was now green and red due to wine spills.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Legolas was handling his liquor the best, likely because he drank much more often. He was only singing every word he said and occasionally crying uncontrollably, but that was little different to his ordinary behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Glîlenneth and Eythriel were happy to lend him some of their pirated jewellery for the makeovers they were doing, just as long as he promised to give it all back later, which he did promise, melodically.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, all three of them fell asleep in various positions on or off the couches.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hour ???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once the feast was finished, well after dawn, Thranduil retired straight to his room for a good rest. Instead, he promptly screamed in horror when he walked in and noticed his favourite jewellery missing.</p><p> </p><p>He went on a rampage around the castle looking for it, and eventually stumbled into the parlour, where he found three particular elves passed out – with some empty bottles of his finest liquor, may I add – who were wearing every piece.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it was straight to jail for the lot of them including his son.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil did not have very good security, however, and it was quite easy for them to break out. They did so the next day. Glîlenneth and Eythriel escaped to Lothlorien, and thankfully Thranduil did not bother hunting them down again. He let off Legolas with just a warning.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody brought up that night the next time they saw Thranduil, and he seemed to let the matter pass. At the next Mereth Nuin Giliath, Legolas tried to make a joke about it, but Eythriel and Glîlenneth beat him up immediately and it was never spoken of again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>